parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger the Wonder Cat
"''Tiger The Wonder Cat ''" is the fourth episode of ''Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The episode begins with Tigger watching the TV show "Tiger the Wonder Cat." A few minutes later, a breaking news report comes on -- the show's star, Tiger, has disappeared! Tigger insists that they go and find him, so the Rangers climb into the Ranger Plane and go out to search for him. Several hours later, they find Tiger in an abandoned building, being guarded by a sleeping Mad Dog. The Rangers manage to get Tiger out, even though a cheese attack by Bugs almost ruins their escape. During the escape though, the Rangers learn that the supposedly fearless Tiger has an extreme fear of heights. Tigger is very disappointed that his hero is apparently a fake, and they part ways, with Tigger heading back to the TV station. Meanwhile, Don Karnage (irked that the star and hero of the TV show is a cat) and his gang have been committing various crimes while disguised as Tiger the Wonder Cat in order to destroy his reputation. These included filling a construction foreman's car with cement, breaking a baby's milk bottle, knocking over a stack of tomato crates, and painting over a brand new billboard. These events are discovered by the Rangers when they are aired on the news, and they know that Tiger couldn't have committed those crimes -- because they knew he was innocent. Tigger sums up their reaction, saying, "Tiger may not be a hero, but he's no bad guy!" The Rangers set out to find Tiger before the angry citizens do. They find him just as he reaches the TV station, and they help him escape an angry mob that chases him through the TV studio past several sets where filming is going on (including a cooking show, where the chef's soufflé is ruined, and a Bill Nye-style science show). The Rangers, who by now have figured out that Don Karnage framed Tiger for some reason, are trying to figure out a way to help him prove he's innocent when they learn that "Tiger" (Don Karnage in disguise) is holding Henri (Tiger's former co-star who had recently been named as his replacement) hostage on set. The Rangers hatch a plan that will clear Tiger and save Henri. Kanga and Squeaky head to the control room and Bugs heads to one of the cameras while Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Tiger head for the set. With his trademark howl, Tiger overcomes his fear of heights and jumps down from a catwalk, landing on Don Karnage and unmasking him, the TV station employees see that the Tiger is a fake. Bugs turns the camera around while Kanga sets up the broadcast and has Squeaky hit the "transmit/on-air" button as the action unfolds. Tiger is cleared on national television and gets his show back while Don Karnage and his lackeys end up being "hosed". The episode ends with Tiger thanking the Rescue Rangers profusely for helping clearing him and making him look like a hero and Pooh proclaiming him an honorary Rescue Ranger. Cast: * Chip - Winnie the Pooh * Dale - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Monterey Jack - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Zipper - Squeaky (Danger Rangers) * Fat Cat - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Mepps - Mad Dog (TaleSpin) * Snout - Verminious Snaptrap (TUFF Puppy) * Wart - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) * Mole - Colonel Spigot (TaleSpin) * Flash - Tiger (An American Tail) * Conrad - Henri (An American Tail) * Movie Director - ??? Quotes: * Mad Dog: You called for us, Don Karnage? * Don Karnage: No. I was testing my moron magnet. Of course I called for you! Gallery: Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Chip Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.jpg|Tigger as Dale Kanga in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga as Gadget Hackwrench Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Monterey Jack Squeaky.png|Squeaky as Zipper Don Karnage in TaleSpin.jpg|Don Karnage as Fat Cat Mad Dog-0.jpg|Mad Dog as Mepps Verminious Snaptrap.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap as Snout Constantine in Muppets Most Wanted.jpg|Constantine as Wart Colonel Ivanod Spigot.jpg|Colonel Spigot as Mole Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Flash the Wonder Dog Henri-0.jpg|Henri as Conrad Cockatoo Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Ooglyeye